


Fearless

by Griddlebone



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People thought Gia wasn't afraid of anything, but they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



Gia Moran wasn't afraid of anything. Look at her, and you would see blonde hair, a pretty face, and something more: a young woman that knew what she wanted. And even more than that, she knew how to get what she wanted, and was willing to work her butt off to make it happen. No matter how impossible anyone told her it was, she would find a way. You could see it on her face, and that was why she had nothing to fear. She could achieve anything she put her mind to, and everyone knew it.

Looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, Gia rolled her eyes and had to laugh at her reflection. She was fully aware that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't seem to help it. People could think she was strong and perfect as much as they wanted, but she knew they were wrong.

_I have fears, just like everybody else,_ she thought, _the difference is that I don't let that stop me._

Except that was exactly what she was doing right now, and she knew that, too. "I'm just… waiting for the right time," she said aloud, as if that could somehow convince the frowning, skeptical face that looked back at her from the mirror. As if waiting would somehow make coming out easier, or would silence the inevitable cruel gossip at school, or would make it more likely that Emma would return her feelings.

And Emma, she had to admit, was the core of it.

Gia didn't care what people thought of her. She didn't even care what they said about her, not really. But Emma…

Emma was her best friend. She'd never known anybody like Emma before. She had never felt like this about anyone before, until Emma.

She cared what Emma thought. She cared what people thought of Emma, and what they said about Emma. She didn't want to have to hear someone say something mean or disrespectful to Emma or about Emma – because every time someone said something not-so-nice about Emma, every single one of Gia's protective instincts went roaring furiously out of control, like some angry mother bear about to protect her cub from danger.

And she definitely didn't want people saying mean things to Emma because of _her._ And they would, she knew. She had never been on a real date before, but she knew how it was supposed to go. Girls were supposed to date boys, not other girls. Even if, by some miracle, everything else worked out, there would still be that. And she didn't want to inflict that upon Emma.

But most of all, she didn't want to lose Emma. Not for any reason, but least of all for something as silly as some romantic feelings, no matter how strong those feelings might be or how much they might matter to her. It was easier not to take that risk, to just keep her mouth shut and let her feelings remain a secret. Because while Gia might be able to surmount just about any obstacle… she couldn't force Emma to feel the same way about her as she felt about Emma.

She didn't have to say anything. Nobody was going to make her do it. There was a lot at stake, and so she'd kept her mouth shut up until now. But lately it had been getting harder and harder not to say anything, to tamp down on that urge to go further, to find out what it would be like to kiss Emma instead of just hugging or holding hands. There was always that part of her, wondering if maybe she and Emma really could be more than "just friends". If maybe Emma felt the same way she did, and that if one of them would just be brave enough to admit it, everything could be different. Everything could be better.

Gia sighed. _You act like being with Emma would change the world or something,_ she chided herself.

And then she smiled. "Maybe not the whole world," she said, looking up to meet her own gaze in the mirror, her eyes steely with determination. "But it would definitely change mine."

And wasn't that worth the risk?

For Gia, it was worth any risk… but not if it hurt Emma.

But what if she _was_ hurting Emma by not saying anything? What if Emma did feel the same way she did, and was only waiting for the right moment to say something, just like Gia was? What if Emma was just as afraid as she was?

Gia turned away from her mirror, struck by this new thought and all the questions it stirred up. Was it just futile hope, just some pointless justification, or…

"I'm never going to know if I don't talk to her," she realized out loud. And suddenly she could see the path she needed to take.

There was no reason to tell anyone but Emma. Not yet, anyway; not until she was ready. But she had to start somewhere, because she couldn't live with herself if she kept hiding forever, and what better place to start than with the woman she loved?

Her heart was pounding when she picked up her cell phone to dial the familiar number, but she did it anyway, before her courage could desert her. "Hey Emma," she said pleasantly when her friend answered, making a face when she heard the tremor of nervousness in her voice. It was hard to ignore the fear that gnawed at her, urging her to back down and keep hiding who she really was and what she really felt. _I'm stronger than fear,_ she reminded herself silently. "Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

As she and Emma made plans to meet up later that day, Gia felt a wave of relief wash over her. She still wasn't sure at all how to break her news to Emma, but at least she was moving forward. She knew now that, no matter the final outcome, she was on the right path.

And she was still herself, still Gia… still strong and maybe even fearless. Even if the only thing ahead of her was rejection–and she hoped Emma that wouldn't completely reject her–at least now she was (finally) being true to herself. And with a little luck, that might just be enough.


End file.
